Les 5 sens
by Shmi
Summary: L'évolution de la relation de Morgan et de Reid vu à travers les 5 sens. OS Morgan x Reid


Les 5 sens

**_Source_** : Esprits criminels

**_Genre_**: Relations homosexuelles si ça vous déplait passez votre chemin!

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Couple_** : Morgan x Reid

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : J'ai voulu écrire une histoire toute mignone sur nos deux agents préférés! Voilà qui est donc fait! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS!

* * *

**Le toucher**

La première fois que Morgan a embrassé Reid, ils étaient devant la porte de l'appartement du génie. L'équipe était sortie prendre un verre après être revenu d'une enquête difficile à Seattle. Personne n'avait réellement bu, et bien que le fait que personnes ne soient ivres, Prentiss, les joues rouges d'émotions, s'était rapproché de Hotch un doux sourire aux lèvres, J.J. s'était collée à Will comme si demain n'existait pas et Morgan avait alors su que sa relation avec Reid devait changer.

Il avait tenu à raccompagner lui même le "gamin", comme il se plaisait à le surnommer, et d'un coup sans vraiment savoir comment, il était en train d'embrasser le dit "gamin" qui visiblement n'en était pas un, puisqu'il lui répondait avec un plaisir évident. Reid se colla à lui, passant ses bras autour du cou de son vis-à-vis, approfondissant encore plus si possible le baiser. Morgan enserra les hanches fines du jeune homme et lorsque ses doigts passèrent sous le pull de celui-ci pour caresser sa peau laiteuse, il sut que s'en était fini de lui.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait oublier la douceur de la peau de Reid.

**La vue**

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Morgan n'arrêtait plus de regarder Reid, à tel point qu'un jour Emily s'était retournée pour voir ce que son collègue fixait. Il adorait regarder son génie : Reid tapotant sur son ordinateur, Reid lisant un dossier, Reid se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, Reid parlant avec un autre agent, Reid se penchant pour attraper son sac, Reid bougeant ses longs doigts comme si ces derniers avaient une vie propre, Reid, Reid, Reid… Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus était la vision de "Reid savourant son café". Le génie avait alors une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage. Ses yeux mis clos, un petit sourire aux lèvres, il se régalait de son breuvage. Et si en plus il s'agissait d'un café 100 % Colombien, il rajoutait à tout cela un petit soupir de pur contentement, qui ferait réagir n'importe qui.

Et Morgan était comme n'importe qui, voir même plus. Dans ces moments là il n'avait d'une seule envie : envoyer valser cette fichue tasse de café et plaquer sauvagement son petit ami contre la première table venue pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

**Le goût**

Ce qui était épatant dans sa relation avec Reid, c'était qu'à chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient, Morgan avait l'impression de redécouvrir à chaque fois toute une palette de saveurs. Généralement Reid avait le goût à la fois fort et amer du café. Mais s'il venait à succomber à l'une des friandises glucosées de Garcia, l'amertume du liquide noir devenait douceur sucrée. Commençait alors un jeu de séduction qui consistait pour Morgan à découvrir de quel parfum était la sucrerie du jeune génie. C'est uniquement pour cela, que dès qu'ils avaient l'occasion les deux agents s'embrassaient à en perdre la raison, essayant de trouver par tous les moyens ces goûts oh combien difficiles! Fraise, citron, orange, cerise, menthe…. Que des saveurs exotiques!

Les deux hommes savaient parfaitement que Garcia n'était pas dupe. Les saveurs, ils s'en fichaient éperdument! Eux tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'étaient s'embrasser. Les bonbons n'étaient que prétextes.

**L'ouïe **

Morgan adorait écouter Reid parler. Et Reid adorait parler, cela tombait plutôt bien. Que se soit pour une information capitale lors d'une enquête ou un simple babillage autour d'un café le jeune homme était toujours intarissable sur tout. Mais ce que Morgan adorait le plus, était de l'entendre gémir entre ses bras.

Lorsqu'il déposait le corps fin sur les draps, et qu'il le dévêtait avec une lenteur toute calculée le jeune génie poussait toujours de légers soupirs de bien être. Lorsqu'il parsemait le cou de Spencer de baisers et que ces mains se faisaient plus coquines, les soupirs du jeune homme se changeaient en feulement. Lorsqu'il taquinait les mamelons roses de ses dents, Reid se tortillait toujours sous lui en poussant de puissants gémissements. Et lorsque sa langue dessinait enfin des arabesques sur le sexe érigé du son amant, ce dernier poussait à chaque fois des cris rauques qui faisaient s'hérissait l'échine de Morgan.

Mais ce qu'il adorait le plus par-dessus tout était lorsque la voix cristalline lui murmurait un tendre "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille.

**L'odorat**

Morgan n'était pas du genre à se lever tard le matin, préférant sortir tôt pour faire un jogging, faire ses courses, promener son chien, faire un peu de bricolage… bref tout plutôt que faire la marmotte. Or depuis qu'il était avec Spencer ses préférences matinales avaient changé. Maintenant le matin il préférait se réveiller en serrant le délicat corps de son amant contre lui, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux, humant l'odeur du shampoing du jeune homme.

C'était un vrai régal. Reid possédait cette odeur qui lui était propre, savant mélange de café et d'agrumes appartenant à son savon. Jamais Derek n'avait autant aimé l'orange et le pamplemousse. A tel point que les nuits où Reid n'était pas à ses côtés il n'en dormait plus, le manque d'odeur de fruit devenant vite insupportable.

C'est pour cela, qu'un beau matin, Morgan avait pris la décision que jamais plus le jeune homme ne dormirait ailleurs que dans son lit. Le jour même il lui donnait la clé de son appartement et lui demanda se venir s'y installer le plus rapidement possible.

FIN


End file.
